ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: Catwoman vs. Piggsy
(The scene fades into Allison Lang about to shoot the shop's door window. She places it down and lifts up the bars holding it, enters it and closing it behind her. The alarms were not on and the cash registers weren't working, so this advantage allowed Allison Lang to explore even further in the mall. She equips her torch and shines it through the dark shopping center. Far away from there, Jaddo and his friends have realised that Allison is missing.) * Jaddo: Where's Allison? Is she not with you? * Worjo: No. * Orrin: Stay here. (Orrin leaves the apartment and goes to find Allison. Meanwhile, inside the shop at New York Mall, Allison finds a black leather jumpsuit.) * Allison Lang: Looks like the kitten's got the cream. (She takes the leather jumpsuit and later finds and takes some black bladed, high-heeled boots, some rubber gloves, some red lipstick, a bandit mask, some spy glasses, a cat-ear headband and some make-up with her torch.) * Allison Lang: Try and tie me up in your ropes, like hell. (She enters one of the change-rooms and changes her original Havoc uniform into a catsuit fit for a Halloween villainess. Allison Lang is now Catwoman. She walks out of the change-room and lifts the metal cover handle to exit the shop before closing them as she exits. Suddenly, she turns and see the Hoods, strong men wearing masks and holding weapons.) * Odd Todd: (on speakers) It appears we have caught our intruder. Teach her a lesson. Oh, tonight keeps getting better. Jaddo will soon be dead and now, I have you too, Miss Kyle. * Allison Lang (Catwoman): That's a good name for a kitty. (Allison begins fighting the Hoods. The fighting words appear as she punches, kicks or uses something on them. She uses her new acrobatic power to attack and evade The Hoods' attacks. The fight was brutal with Allison knocking them all down.) * Allison Lang (Catwoman): That's the idiots taken care of. Now, to get back to the hotel. (Orrin has already entered the mall and has found her. She runs into Allison.) * Orrin: There you are, Allison! Will stop you playing hide and seek? Now come on. Let's get out of here. (But Allison kicks her down.) What the hell? * Allison Lang (Catwoman): I'm Catwoman. Hear me roar. Meow. * Orrin: That doesn't scare me. * Allison Lang (Catwoman): Or does it? (The two girls fight. They are both martial artists and gymnasts. They kick, duck, evade and dodge each others' attacks. Orrin uses her lantern constructs on Allison, but she dodges all of them. Allison gains the upper hand and defeats Orrin.) * Allison Lang (Catwoman): Told you. Kitty beats lantern. * Orrin: Or has this just begun for me? (Orrin gets up and stretches herself, but couldn't.) * Orrin: We've got to get out of here. (Piggsy corners the two ladies, wielding his chainsaws.) * Orrin: Piggsy. * Allison Lang (Catwoman): I can take care of this muddy animal. (Piggsy and Allison face each other, thief and villain.) * Piggsy: Hello, Selina. * Allison Lang (Catwoman): Don't give me that look. * Piggsy: Piggsy's gonna suck your guts! * Orrin: Come on, Catwoman. Let's show this pig who's at the top of the food chain. (They fight. The cannibal pig attacks her with her chainsaws, but Allison cracks her whip, disarming them both. Allison is flexible and evades his attacks before she grabs her arm and kicks his stomach. She spin-kicks the pig and scratches his face.) * Allison Lang (Catwoman): Big cat beats pig everyday. (Piggsy tries to attack Allison, but she evades all of the attacks and fights back with acrobatics and martial arts she used in Havoc. The pig even tries to ram into her, but she tumbles forward. Orrin joins the fight. She creates more constructs with her violet ring and attacks Piggsy and also blocks his attacks. She punches Piggsy's chest, then leg sweeps him down in a revolution. But Piggsy breaks free of Orrin's combo and they clash.) * Piggsy: Let's take the stage together. * Orrin: Want your hooves bitten off? (Orrin wins the clash and knocks him down with a violet fist construct. Allison goes into her place, but her combo gets broken by the villainous pig and they clash.) * Piggsy: Hit me like you mean it, hero. * Allison Lang (Catwoman): You just watch me. (Allison wins the clash and knock down Piggsy with her bullwhip. She uses her super-move on Piggsy, defeating him. Jaddo finds them.) * Jaddo: Allison, Orrin: did you find yourselves a way out? * Allison Lang (Catwoman): Yes. * Jaddo: Come. Must get to the hotel before Piggsy wakes up. Let's go. (Jaddo leads Allison and Orrin out of the mall and back to the hotel.) Category:Pienado 2: The Second One Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes